Red Blubbles
by FanfictionFullsuit
Summary: Eridan and Sollux found a new matespritship! What happens when they go on "duble dates" with Karkat and john? Will they survive?


Eridan X Sollux fanfic

By Sollux Captor (Hannah Thayer) Chapter 1-homecomming

((im not typing out sollux'S LISP SO 2'S FOR S'S WHEN HE SPEAKS IS IT))

Back at base, Kanaya was with rose at her hive, Karkat was watching Con Air with John on his computer, Gamzee was doing whatever, Eridan was on his laptop in his base room, and everyone else is just doing whatever. You are Sollux Captor, and you have a IMPORTANT message for Karkat. You soonly get on pesterchum as TA and message him privately, but your only like three yards away.

Sollux- Kk ii have to tell you 2omethiing.

Karkat-WHAT

Sollux-Umm mabey ii have red feelliing2 for

Karkat- WHO GOG DAMN IT IM BUSY HERE

Sollux-Possiibiily Eriidan?

Karkat- HOLY FUCKING SHIT DUDE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU OKAY ARE YOU SURE?DAMN IT.

You are now karkat. You rush over to where Sollux is sitting and kick his chair.

Sollux-What the fuck dude!

You grab sollux up and take him to a hallway away from everyone.

Kk-*starts pounding buttons on his phone*

Sollux- Plea2e don't tell him. Let me do it.

Kk- That fishfaced dumbass is on his way down here.

About 5 minutes later from the fighting and arguing of sollux and kk, Eridan finally emerges from the long dark hallway.

"Im here now wwhat."

*Karkat steps away, letting it work itself out*

Sollux- "I have to tell you 2omething laugh.

Eridan- "Fine. Wwhat."

Sollux-I may have red feelings for you…

Eridan- Wwoww. This is sudden. *holds sollux's hand* wwe can give it a try"

Sollux-*smiled* okay…

*Eridan sat down in the hallway, feeling tired form a days work, and patted next to him so sollux could also sit.* Sollux was indeed tired too, since it was reaching midnight. So, sollux sat down next to his new matesprit, and put his head on his sholders. Eridan offerd part of his scarf to him, and he excepted, and shared it. They snug together, and slept.

==== ENTER ERIDANS DREAMS.

Eridan is dreaming of himself in a long hallway, honks getting closer, he suddenly relized this was a part of the horror someone elsed must have witnessed when Gamzee was sober, going to kill everyone. He walked down a hallway, with honks getting closer and closer, until he reached a room, with kanaya and fef dead….and sollux uncontious. He HATED this memory, and regreted it. Luckily, everyone is alive now. But he cant help but feel terrible for doing it.

==== ENTER SOLLUX'S DREAMS

Sollux is dreaming himself behind kanaya just as she ripped apart Eridan with her chainsaw. Holy shit, he HATED kanaya. Sure, he did kill 2 people and knock him out, but now that their mates, he cannot help but feel hate twards the troll.

=== ENTER REALITY.

Karkat and John were sleeping on the floor because they must have fell. The two mates were accualy kinda cute together, but since he is is only quadrant, (except for sollux in his morail) they were just ADORABLE. == BE FEFERI

You are now feferi. You are now Feferi. You are an underwater troll, but now on land at base. You go to wake up Eridan and Sollux, but they are just so cute you cant do it. By now, John and Karkat are awake. You request karkat to wake them up, because you cannot do it. Karkat- WHAT THE FUCK JUST GO DO IT YOU PRISSY

Fef- But you )(ave to! T)(eir Soooooo cute!glub!

Karkat- ILL BE BACK JOHN.

John-Okay!

*they go to Eridans room in the base, and they see them snuggled up against the wall, sollux holding him tight with a weird look on his face*

GET THE FUCK UP YOU LAME EXCUSES FOR A FUCKING MATE COUPLE GET THE FUCK UP ASS HOLES!

*eridan and sollux slowly open their eyes from a peaceful sleep, snuggled together*

Sollux- What kk

Kk- GET UP

Eridan- Im comftrable.

Sollux- Me too.

Kk-FINE. TAKE YOUR GODDAMN TIME. BUT COMEOUT HERE SOON, GO IT?

Fef- Glub glub!

*Kk leaves to go back to his mate, and fef leaves to the transporter after him. Sollux kisses eridan on the cheek and unraps the scarf from his neck. Eridan gets up and takes his glasses from next to him*

Sollux- ju2t don't tell anyone. Let them figure it out.

Eridan- Promised.

*Eridan and Sollux got up and went back to their dens at the metor. Sollux got online and pestered kk.

== BE SOLLUX

TA- dude

TC-WHAT

TA-johns your mate2priit, right?

TC- YEAH….WHY

TA- were goiing to the moviie2 twogether.

TC-WHEN

TA-don't know.

TA ceased trolling TC.


End file.
